Memoirs of a Locket
by KarakuRoku
Summary: AU. And when reality slaps you square on the face, you realize that it's actually the littlest details in life that makes everything worth living. [RoxasXion]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own a locket myself. The AU fanfic idea's mine though! :3**

**Well, after two week's worth of debating and the likeliness of going through an asylum because of all my mentality, I've decided to remake Trinkets & Destinies. I still think that this really won't be that much of an improvement, but I tried. To new readers, welcome out there, and hi! ^^ To those who've been with me since the beginning of T&D, thank you for coming back and rereading this, and I hope you all enjoy this as much as the original! ;3; Many thanks to everyone, including archsage328, Xantaxa539, TheSapphireBlueRose, ShadowofaHeart, XIIIXV and khdayskh1314. You guys have been awesome encouragement, and I hope you guys are still reading. ;3; And thank you too to Harman Flint for all the advice. I love you all! :'D**

* * *

_"I'll come back to you. I promise!"_

_"I know you will!"_

_But would you still remember?_

**Memoirs of a Locket**

Definition of _'school'_ in the minds of possibly every living student:

A prison that's only worth going to if you: (1) Actually learn how Algebra will be useful in future endeavors; and (2) the fact that most of the prisoners would very much interact socially rather than beat you up.

And yet another downside to this closed-in space: Time seems to slow down that it makes walking turtles seem faster than the speed of light.

Did I get that right to all of you who currently attends this godforsaken place? Didn't I _totally _just read your minds? And yes, that is called _'sarcasm.' _Not including the facts I've clearly stated about school though. My mind is set on not loving these lessons.

I stared at the clock, narrowing down my gaze at it as if it'd go faster. It was just five more minutes! How long could it take really? It felt like forever's already passed! But time certainly was ticking, so then I have to completely blame the teacher for droning lectures on just to make it as boring as classes was intended to be. But I'm pretty sure that boring teachers had a messed-up childhood or something, so I don't hate them for being so dull.

I glanced around the silent classroom and saw my twin sister grinning at me mischievously from the other side of the room, and I immediately shook my head at the sight before looking away. I knew what she was thinking, and I definitely didn't give a shit. My decision was final: I was _not_ going to The Event That Cannot Be Named.

I tried to formulate a plan to bounce out of here stealthily, but no idea struck me like how it usually did with a Struggle Bat. This was how desperate I was to escape the classroom - mostly _her_ - as soon as I could before Kairi could pose and strike at me. Once I'm in her grasp, my chances for freedom become low and my chances to sticking with my _Don't Wear A__ Freaking Dress _Policy would become even lower. Please don't forget that I'm human, not a doll like how my sister oftentimes sees me as.

I glanced at the clock again and saw that there were five more seconds left. For the life of me, I started to count the ticks I seemed to hear from it.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

_Derp_- I mean one!

_Riiiiing!_

"Yes!" I did a silent squeal as I excitedly leapt out of my chair the very moment when the school bell's chime echoed throughout the classrooms and halls. I could tell that everyone else was glad that it was dismissal too since most of the students let out loud sighs of relief, but no one was as happy as me, since I simply detested lectures and, as I've suggested, what came after them.

Immediately, everyone was engaged in a conversation while they obviously tuned out whatever the teacher was announcing, and by the looks of it, the teacher couldn't care less. Unfortunately, this setting was perfect for sneaking around, so I looked around for any signs of suspicious movement of a certain redhead girl. She was currently nowhere in sight, but since she's been learning tricks I didn't care about from my mom (I'm _really _starting to wonder if I'm adopted or not), I couldn't let my guard down for a second.

I crouched down and started crawling towards the door to the halls, still observing everything. Students were starting to leave, so wherever she could be to do camouflage, she would probably be in obvious sight by now, but I still couldn't see her. She's either gotten better at being a ninja or went ahead first. My mind tells me that it's safe though, so I followed it unconsciously with my instincts still screaming out a loud no. _'Yeah, nothing to worry about,'_ I insisted with a sigh from my mental debate between instincts and thoughts. Being a terrible person in making decisions, I made an action to get out of this classroom.

"Xion~!"

... And _just_ as I got up and walked out, I was met by a tackle glomp from the one person I was hoping to avoid. Darn it, I knew I should've listened to the chorus of no's! Stepping back, I glared at the girl hugging me like a teddy bear. "For the last time Kairi, no! I will not buy a dress for prom! I don't - and will _never_ - have any intention to go!" I silenced her before she could reply so I could add one more afterthought. "And would you please stop using Yuffie's ninja tricks. You're seriously cheating here."

"Xion, you know, that as the older sister, I will go through _any _lengths just to let you join in prom because I insist that you must to go!" my dear (annoying) sister Kairi, who reminded my that she was older than me by a few minutes, pouted as she kept shaking my arm up and down. Is this some sort of artificial earthquake? "Sora's already asked me out for prom, and I'm sure Riku would take you if you asked! Besides, when do people get the chance to have prom thrice? We're one of those fortunate people to have the most magical moments in high school at second year! And the first prom is always the most important though, so you have to go with me!"

"No, I don't intend to go with Riku or even step foot in school during that day. You're over exaggerating things, and I don't give a fu-" I suddenly stopped myself from continuing that sentence not because that I didn't want to curse, but because I was glancing behind the redhead and the crowd of students that seemed to blend everyone in perfectly. At the corner of my eye though, I saw very distinct, charcoal-colored spikes bouncing around. So he wasn't waiting for me again was he? At least I'm sort of used to it.

"Kairi, Sora's calling for you!" I put on a surprised look and pointed at some random person in the crowd. Kairi's ears perked up at the name of her best friend and quickly turned around. "Really? Where? Sora, help me convince Xion!" This was dismissal protocol! No way would I go shopping with a girly sister! I had just a few precious moments to spare, so I looked around for certain familiar faces. _'Where are they..?'_

And... _there_!

"Haha, nice try Xion, but-" Kairi turned around, a look of triumph on her face, but I was already gone, chuckling to myself as I looked at my friends who helped me out. A green-eyed brunette, a blonde guy with grey eyes and a chubby boy with chocolate-colored hair and eyes looked at me with grins plastered on their faces, making me I grin back gratefully. "Thanks for the save you guys! You have no idea how much I wanted out from that!"

"We have a clear idea on what goes on between you and your sister Xion." Olette giggled as she gave me a slight pat in the back. "Besides, we could see you struggling from the other side of the hall."

"Scratch that Olette, we could probably see her argue with her twin from the moon!" Hayner exaggerated with a smirk, his eyes showing an active, mischievous emotion. "Has there ever been a time you guys got along?"

"From my extensive collection of memorable pictures, I've only seen Xion grin when Kairi was five feet away from her," Pence spoke, looking through his camera as he said this. All I did was roll my eyes and stuck my tongue out at them. "If you guys had a sister like her, you'd want to run like hell."

"Nope, that's just you," Pence and Hayner said aloud, laughing at their equal agreement. Olette just rolled her eyes and stayed silent, not wanting to agree with any side. I facepalmed to myself and mentally made a note to stop treating Hayner and Pence them to ice cream for a while. Before I realized it, my feet were taking me outside of school, and I walked a few feet ahead of them. "Look, I'm going ahead first. I'll go to someone that actually agrees with me."

"Well then, good luck with that!" Hayner grinned as they walked off to the sandlot, while I went uphill to meet up with someone. If only the train hadn't left yet. All patience left in me was completely gone by now.

_"I'll always be waiting."_

* * *

Yep, I definitely knew where he was.

To say the least, this… _person_ that I've come to somehow consider a friend of mine, would wait for me everyday after school. No matter how long I'd take, he'd still be there by Sunset Hill's train station, waiting for me while leaning on the walls. Even if he seemed pissed every time, I liked to imagine that he was happy to see me, in a way.

"Vanitas!"

I ran up to my charcoal-haired friend as I got off the train while grinning at him. As usual, he just rolled his eyes at me and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Why does it take a brat like you forever to get away from a place you get bored with?"

Even though I was used to it, I still pouted and crossed my arms in front of me. "You know it wouldn't kill you to be nicer or to wait for me at school so I'd have lesser trouble with Kairi. Didn't you see how she was practically doing harassment to me?"

"Well, as long as I wasn't involved, I wouldn't care either way." Vanitas shrugged as he walked down the stairs and me sliding down the railings. Incoherent words were muttered under my breath as I shot him a glare. "Couldn't you be considerate, at least once?"

"Yeah, I can definitely do that… in your nightmares anyway." The amber-eyed teen smirked while shoving his hands in his pockets. "Besides, why the hell would I obey anyone like a good puppy?"

"But we're friends!" I stated out loud as I freely let my hands fly up in the air. For a second, I thought there was a change of emotion in Vanitas's eyes, probably even his face distorting into a cringe, but it was gone before I could tell what it was. Again, he just rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets, silently walking a little distance away. Damn friendly bastard.

"You know, it'd be best if you were friendlier to Xion, or else I'll just kick you way over to where the sun doesn't shine."

Finally! Someone agrees with me! Leave me here as I rejoice with someone who's actually on my side!

... Wait a second... I forgot.

That voice was_ not_ good to hear with Vanitas around.

Crossing my fingers, I turned around only to sigh heavily in disbelief at the sight of an older-looking teen with silver locks and aquamarine eyes. "Riku, don't fight with him today, please. It's just as pointless as it was last time."

"But Xion, he's such a huge jerk, even to you when you guys were still kids," Riku shot back, pure annoyance in his eyes as he stepped nearer. As usual, Vanitas only looked amused at the sight of a pissed off Riku. Everyone sort of knew that Riku was always defensive, especially around me, I guess. Think of it as a platonic thing between siblings, except that we're just really good friends.

"If you really want to fight, then come at me pretty boy!" Vanitas quickly got into a fighting pose with a deranged-like look on his face. All I could do was facepalm, deciding to stay silent. I did not want to get involved in their fights any longer than I usually had to, so I quietly left the scene as they're about to battle it out with each other. Was it really necessary? I'll never know. But I'm pretty sure that it'll end with a draw. Again.

Arriving at the top of Sunset Hill, I walked over to the only bench in sight and sat on it to watch the sunset. Ah, high school. It'll never fail to amuse me with the most weird events happening to you everyday. Letting out a slight yawn, I stretched out my arms and legs. The sunset was beautiful today, like it usually is every other day. I felt sleepy, but I didn't want to get home yet, really. I favored the sights here rather than Dreamland's summoning.

I looked at the sunset, a strange kind of melancholia taking over me, before rummaging through my pockets and taking out a somewhat small, star locket that I could never open. Despite the fact that it was mine, I never had the key that was meant to open the small keyhole found on it. Sure I've tried prying it open a few times and even used a clip. But even with my mom's expert help, it's still remained unopened all these years.

I held it close to my heart and shut my eyes, smiling as I did so while feeling the warm rays of the sun. Even though I never knew - or remembered - how I got it, this little locket always made me smile, no matter what the circumstance usually was. It was like a soothing music box, except that you had to touch it to hear its music I guess. Weird comparison, I know. But no one said I had to be perfect with all those sayings.

_"You won't forget me, right?"_

* * *

Blinking, I opened my eyes and stood up to look around the barren place. Did I fall asleep? How long was I out? Not long I hope, or else Yuffie would let me eat leftovers from our neighbor Aerith. I winced at the thought. She never did become a good cook, despite the fact that she was such a sweet person.

I held out my hand and hesitantly to see that the locket was still in my hand, its silver surface gleaming because of the sunlight. I sighed from relief and stared at it again, getting caught in a daze. If only looks could kill... or at least break. I'd really prefer it to open up so all its secrets would hopefully be revealed to me. But then, I was probably just staring at it because it looked pretty. I couldn't help it, the little trinket was just so cute and..._ nostalgic_, somehow.

And it just made me all the more guilty to not wear it until I could figure out why this was so precious to me and my Heart, and why I can't remember at all.

_"Promise."_

I was so awe-struck and dumbfounded with my little locket that I didn't notice a figure inching slowly but surely closer to me. And it took me a few moments to process that someone had sat beside me. Curious, I looked to my left and saw a spiky-haired blonde with cobalt blue eyes staring at me in... surprise? But, me being Xion, I was just as startled as he was since his sudden appearance made me jump and fall from the bench, making contact with the ground.

"Ah!" I heard the boy gasp as I groaned in blushed from embarrassment. Really world? _Really_? Do you all hate me that much? The blonde quickly rushed over to my side and offered his hand. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly with sincere eyes. Wow, they were pretty to look at.

"Yeah, I'm real... _peachy_." I gratefully held the guy's hand as he helped me up. Note to self: Jumping from benches was definitely not a good idea. "I was just surprised to see you there. I'm usually really conscious of my surroundings."

"What, do you do recon for a living?" He chuckled and I couldn't help but giggle slightly. It was part true though, with Kairi around anyway. "But still, sorry to have scared you. I was just... wondering about something."

"Aren't we all?" I replied flatly with a small smile, and he returned a grin. "I haven't seen you around here. You new?"

"Yeah, I had to move from my old place after a, uh… _certain _accident." His face fell as he said this, and I immediately regretted asking. I didn't like seeing anyone sad. I prefer smiles, thank you very much. "I just got here this afternoon, and I'm still trying to figure the place out since my friend ditched me."

"Well then you'll definitely get lost once you get to the main town," I stated, trying my best to divert the subject at hand to a new topic, before flashing him another smile. "Out with it then, where do you live? I know this place like the back of my hand, and I could give you a quick tour!"

"You sure are an energetic one huh?" He laughed gleefully, and I quickly felt my face feel hot. Something at the back of my mind was bothering me just by looking at this guy, but what? "Can I ask for your name then?"

Hearing that question, I mentally facepalmed myself before holding out my hand. Why do I always forget introductions? "Sorry! I've been rude! N-nice to meet you! I-I'm Xion!" I stuttered out and held out a hand, my cheeks growing hotter by the second. What's happening to me? I never stutter!

Despite my poor display of an introduction, much less at speaking, he still smiled at me and shook my hand gently. Sweet Mother Nature, is it possible for a guy to be this kind? "My name's Roxas. It's a pleasure to meet you."

_"Goodbye."_

* * *

**... So? Whatcha think so far? Drop a review? Leave advice, suggestions, constructive criticism? Anything that isn't a flame is much appreciated, and I will reply to them as soon as I can! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww! Thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone! You don't know how much they all mean to me! Every bit of encouragement is immensely appreciated! I'm also glad to see readers, some of them familiar with the original and others new. But anyway yeah, I'm glad to that you're all enjoying so far! ;3;**

**So I've made it a policy to update this at least once a month. Really. I'll try my best to get this finished soon! x3 I sorta expect this to have 20 chapters or less, but anyway yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter too! And once again, reviews are loved! :'3 Sorry if anything seems too rushed, or if there are mistakes!**

**Anonymous review responses:**

**YamiHonou: You really think it's good? :'D Thanks!**

**AWesome: Glad you do! :'3**

* * *

**Memoirs of a Locket**

Silence.

Silence, silence, silence, _silence_.

Such a simple word... and yet... No, just... no.

Obviously, I'm frustrated. This accursed state of noiselessness is just not clicking with me and my well-being at all. This blanket of choking quietude is driving me insane, yet any possible topic I could use to strike up a conversation was nowhere near my grasp. The idea was gone and nonexistent in the wind, and unless I could think up of something - _anything_ - then that'd be a very nice change to have right now.

But first, I have to ask myself: Why am I so nervous with just the mere, mental image of a guy I just met today staying by my side?

Roxas and I were walking down the winding, orange pavement of Sunset Hill, the clicking of the soles of our shoes the only noise to be heard other than the cobalt blue-eyed boy's small, surprised gasps, probably taken aback by the scenery. He was like a little kid, so in awe with just the mere sight of everything here, that I had to giggle silently at his reactions. But those were the only sounds we ever let out of our mouths, and it annoyed me greatly. I swear I could hear the clock tower here all the way from the main town and its ticking if it weren't for Roxas's shocked breaths from all this. Even if he may not seem to mind about the almost noiseless environment, I did, and it bothered me and my conscience a lot.

"Hey, mind if I ask? Where are all the people? I know my Dad said this place has friendly residents but by the looks of it, this place has uncanny resemblances to a ghost town." Ack! He had to be the one to think up of what to talk about first! Second to Sora, that's _my_ specialty! My pride... My pride..! No, don't leave! "Uh, Xion? Anyone home?"

I snapped out of my mental argument and chided myself silently. Get a hold of yourself Xion! You're still talking to someone here. Don't leave him hanging! "Oh, sorry, got a little lost in thought there," I apologized quickly before continuing. "Most folks here normally don't go out since... Well, everyone's busy with their own shindigs and all that. You could say we're… _busy_, in our own ways." I sound like an idiot don't I?

"Oh... Okay, I guess. Glad to know it's not a deserted place. I admit, it would've sucked if you were a ghost." A light chuckle escaped his lips, and I found myself laughing too. "Believe me, I'd be just as disappointed if I found out I was one." More laughter and I found myself smiling like a hyena. I would've smiled a little longer if that wasn't the end of our conversation, but it was. After the laughs, it was silent again. Think of something, anything! Initiate a battle plan!

"So… Roxas… um, which school will you be attending?" As soon as those words flew out of my mouth, I had to do a mental facepalm out of pure shame. What the hell did I just ask? Of all the questions that popped up in my head, it had to be the most obvious question in the world that I voiced out. There was only one high school here, which was none other than Twilight High, the school I attend. (No, our teachers are not sparkly vampires. Vanitas checked. How? I don't know.) What? Would you expect him, a guy looking around my age attending, classes at Dawn Elementary? I don't think so. Ugh, well at least I said something and could hopefully start another conversation rather than having to suffocate in quietude.

Roxas looked up at the sound of my voice and placed a hand on his chin to show that he was pondering about this question, but I couldn't help holding down a blush. He looked so adorable with his thinking face! And yes I know I'm such a girl. So what? "Well, from what I heard from Dad, I'll be attending Twilight High by tomorrow, since I've already enrolled and stuff. Why?" he asked, and I let out a sigh of relief. Good. He doesn't know that it's the only high school here... _yet_. My embarrassment should be held off until he finds out by himself.

"Ah, really? Are you a Sophomore, by any chance?" I questioned, pushing aside all other thoughts and already becoming ecstatic at the image of a new classmate - a friend, even - to hang around with. I know love lots of people at school, especially my best friends since childhood, but sometimes, someone not part of the everyday scenery would be nice. "If we are, then we'll probably be classmates!"

"Really? Then lucky me then! I pretty much am a Sophomore!" Roxas grinned, chuckling slightly at my earlier display of enthusiasm, and I couldn't resist smiling softly either. He's too contagious. The enemy is too strong. Just surrender and go along with the flow! "If you don't mind, think you can give me a tour around the school? My best friend would've done so, but he has the tendency to spread stories about me just to embarrass me."

"What? Now what kind of best friend did you just get yourself?" I laughed at him as he scratched the back of his head, a sheepish smile plastered on his face. I know Hayner, Pence and Olette would do that, but it wasn't to the point of ruining high school memories. Hell, even Vanitas, which wasn't really much of a surprise, probably to all of you too. But friends were friends, and reverse psychology was usually how everyone interacted with their own best friends nowadays. Not sure if it's irony or just weird.

"Well, it's kind of his way to brag about knowing everything about me," Roxas casually replied and nodded. Hah, told you so. Logic will never fail! "I really don't know if I should be touched or cursed at the fact that he knows lots of things about me."

"A little of both is a good balance. It's how I roll. You should've known that already Roxy!"

... Um, did you say that? Because I'm pretty sure I didn't say a thing... Was that God then? Oh, didn't think so either.

Still surprised at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, I quickly twirled around to look for the source of its owner. Judging by the mere tone, it was probably male, but I saw no one else around. The place was still deserted as ever, which was pretty much a normal sight I got used to.

Slightly dumbfounded, I turned back again with a confused expression on my face, only to be met by the sight of Roxas getting noggied to death by a man with poison green eyes and spiky, red hair that closely resembled flames. I raised a questioning eyebrow as I observed the scene. Who was this guy and why do I have a feeling that I've seen him before?

"Gah, Axel stop! My hair's messier than it is!" Roxas cried as he tried to free himself from the clutches of the older man, who just grinned evilly and ruffled his hair harder while laughing. I didn't really bother helping Roxas, as this interesting scene does amuse me a lot. Hey, he's not getting hurt, so why would I not enjoy seeing something funny?

"Fine, fine, I'll let you go now." The redhead let go of the blonde, much to the latter's relief. Roxas immediately began trying to tidy up his hair to how it usually looked. But honestly, I saw no other difference despite his efforts. It looked the same no matter how he put it up. "But really Roxas, I'm so proud of you! I've left you alone for less than an hour, yet you're already picking up a girl! And a cute one too!"

Blushing, I vigorously shook my head with my face probably redder than tomato and ketchup combined. "I am not cute! And most importantly, I'm not his girlfriend. We're still practically strangers to each other!"

"Oh, you've chosen a modest one too, eh? Well I guess you can't do double dates with me and Larxene." Did he say Larxene? Now I'm _sure_ I'd know that name anywhere. And as I come to that, I heard something click in my head as I came to a realization.

"Oh! So _you're_ Axel!" I gasped out loud from surprise, and both of them stared at me with an odd, suspecting look. I'd know those expressions anywhere. "Stop accusing me as a stalker, I would know! You're the guy who burns down Vexen's laboratory once a year with the help of Savage Nymph!" Axel was known as the _'Flurry of Dancing Flames'_ at school because of his pyromaniac tendencies and Larxene, apparently,was his girlfriend who loved electricity. And happened to be so fucking mean towards most people, her title proving so. No one could - or even _dare_ - to think of who else could've made a perfect couple like them, so alike in many (deranged?) ways and were equally scary.

But then there was still one more surprise in store for me. I knew that the moment I saw Roxas's face immediately falling into a grim look as he turned to his pyro friend. "How many times have I told you to stop burning down things even if no one's there to see you?"

Axel's expression turned into what resembled a very nervous child, noticing the very stern look Roxas was giving him. Is there something wrong with this picture? I thought stuff like this was supposed to work the other way around... "Er... yeah, I know. But those matches man... and the flames..."

Roxas sighed exasperatedly and facepalmed. "I give up. Let's just skip to introductions." Grabbing my hand, he pulled me slightly closer so me and Axel were face to face. Did I mention that Axel was tall? Great, I feel like a pea with this guy towering over me. Sigh. Wait a sec, Roxas's hand is pretty warm… Stop acting like you have ADHD Xion! "Axel, this here's Xion. Xion, you already know Axel."

Said redhead grinned as he extended a hand towards me. "Pleasure to meet you future Mrs. Strife- Ow!" With a nudge of an elbow, Axel began rubbing his arm on the spot where Roxas had hit. I giggled slightly as they suddenly began a staring contest for superiority, with Roxas hailing as the winner. Were these guys really best friends? They were so different and contrasted each other greatly that I can't help but be surprised. And Roxas seemed to be the more mature one! I guess this was what's called _'opposites attract.'_

Wow. Everything's so mixed up. Damn logic nowadays.

"I _guess_ it's nice to meet you too Axel." I smirked slightly, having made sure that sarcasm was as clear as day in my tone of voice, at the sight of his gape face. Yeah, burn baby! I'm the new fire now! Wait, is he grinning? Patting Roxas's shoulder, he spoke with a satisfied smile, "Roxas, you've chosen a good wife. I accept her into our family."

And that was enough for Roxas to steal his lighter, which conveniently appeared out of nowhere in Axel's palm. "You'll get it back tomorrow."

And Axel's reaction was immediate.

_"NOOOOO!"_

* * *

"... So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking this load of trouble home," Larxene said with a slight hiss in her tone of voice as she began pulling her knocked-out, redheaded companion by the ear and dragging him inside the train. Turning to Roxas, I'm pretty sure I gave him a look that said _'What in Kingdom Heart's name just happened?'_ since he just sighed and shrugged. "I honestly don't know myself. Axel doesn't really do a good job at handling his maniacal pyro tendencies."

"And you guys are supposed to be best friends."

"I guess it's my fault then." We both laughed, ignoring the fact that Larxene was glaring at us since she had to take both Axel and Roxas home. Apparently the two were neighbors, and since it was pretty late, I had to get home soon, so Roxas had to ask Larxene. Poor guy. I hope he still lives. "Well, I guess you know what's needed to know about me. I'll be going then, alright?"

"Sure! I'll see you tomorrow and introduce you to my friends!" I smiled at the thought. He might get along well with Hayner and Pence!

"Sounds nice! Can't wait!" He grinned happily as he raised a hand and waved. "Bye Xion. It was nice meeting you." I waved goodbye to him before he rushed in the train, narrowly avoiding the automatic doors as they came to a close. I left the station in good spirits, a grin plastered all over my face as proof of this.

But one thought crept up at the back of my mind, and it destroyed my momentary state of bliss. Once again, I asked myself:

Why was he so familiar?

* * *

...

...

...

Why do I get the feeling that, despite the fact that summer vacation's almost here, it'll feel long - way too long - before I could get the big break? Maybe it's just pure paranoia bugging me, but then again... I really wouldn't know.

It all started with a simple alarm that made me fall off my bed. When did they place that thing there? I threw the damn thing out of my sight of course, but because of gravity and my lack of lame accuracy, it landed on my sister's head. (God, why must Kairi and I share rooms? I've been good!) To put it in a nutshell, she pretty much cussed me out since I woke her up in the middle of a good dream, and now I'm thanking God for her to have spared my life while I run as fast as I can to avoid more of_ 'Morning Kairi'_ and her relentless fury. Yeah, never mess with my dreaded twin before she's had her bubble tea.

"Had another encounter with the morning hell spawn?" Approaching the train station, I saw Vanitas run to my side with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and let out a loud gruff. "Yeah, I did. That's the last time I try throwing my alarm clock at a random direction."

"You're so lame at that stuff," Vanitas muttered under his breath and directed his attention to the opposite direction of where I was. "I bet I could throw that clock and hit a bunch window."

"I wasn't aiming for the window!"

"_Suuuuure_ you weren't."

"... Okay, _maaaa__ybe_ I was." I grunted slightly in defeat, shifting the weight of my bag before talking again. "Don't you know how loud it is? I think my ears could fall off."

"Idiot, that's supposed to be the point."

I just grin at his insult. "Well, logic is screwed anyway."

A smirk (smile?) is on his face as he nodded in agreement. "Got that right!"

I love mornings.

... _Except _Monday mornings.

* * *

Arriving at the train station, Vanitas and I ran immediately inside the huge piece of metal transportation once we saw it arrive and open its doors. People - most of them students - were noisily chattering with each other or tried to catch some Z's, probably hoping for some shut eye before arriving at their stop. Not caring about whatever anyone was saying, I walked over to the emptiest part of the train (damn, still too much people!) and plopped down a random, available chair, seeing that the person beside me was asleep, judging by the way he covered his face with a hoodie. After that, I let out a sigh of relief. Made it! I evaded hellfire once again!

"Looking quite happy aren't you dear sister?"

... _Or_ maybe not.

I looked up to see Kairi towering over me with a scary, blank expression. Oh crud. I can't read people and their thoughts! Especially an emotionless Kairi! Dear God, help me.

Surprisingly, she just smiled and put her hands on her hips. " Well, you woke me up in time, so I'll let it pass for now." I raised a suspicious brow. Wait what? Kairi hates waking up earlier than she's supposed to.

But then I understood it all as she walked right over to where Sora was and sat beside him.

Oh Kairi, you.

"Interesting sister you have. Are you two twins?"

... Can't I have a moment to myself and my thoughts? As I turn to my right for me to tell whoever the hell this person was to stop bothering me and go skedaddle, I held myself back once I saw the familiar, cobalt blue eyes almost shining under the hood. I definitely knew who this was. "R-Roxas! Good morning!" I'm sure I'm blushing. Oh God, not again.

"Hey Xion, g'morning to you too," he said with a lazy smile before yawning tiredly. "I didn't get much sleep last night since Larxene kept bugging me to return Axel's lighter. I regret nothing though."

"Must be hard to be best friends with her pyro boyfriend," I stated while shaking my head and giggled slightly. "Can't imagine what you go through everyday."

"Nah, all I have to endure is the-"

"So this is where you've been hiding."

I blinked a couple of times before realizing that this unmistakably rude person was talking to me. I turned to my left and found myself staring at a familiar shade of yellow eyes. "Vani? I thought you were following me?"

"If you didn't run off without me, I would've been," he curtly replied, somehow ignoring the fact that I called him by his undecided nickname, before looking at Roxas. "Who's the kid?"

"Ah! You must be Xion's friend. I'm Roxas!" the blonde introduced himself and extended a hand for Vanitas to shake. My charcoal-haired friend just stared at it before suddenly glaring at Roxas and leaning back on his chair. "Sorry, I don't do well with people like you."

I winced as if the words were meant for me. Did he really have to be this rude? It isn't necessary at all! Seeing that he didn't seem to want to talk anymore, I turned back to Roxas and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Vanitas has never been good with other people. He's kind of the 'I work alone' types."

"It's cool, I've met worse." Roxas leaned back on his chair with a sigh, probably disappointed at failing to make a new friend. Honestly Roxas, there's nothing much to be disappointed about. Trying to lighten up his mood, I tried to change the subject about something else, and we ended up talking about all the good, random things we could think up of. It was nice to have someone who could actually understand why waffles were better than pancakes.

But the mistake I made was not having noticed the pair of golden eyes glaring at my new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**ewe Roku is sleepy, but she had to post this chapter up ASAP! ;w; I'm sorry for not updating last month. Technically, I was supposed to even post this two weeks ago, put things came up and I'm in a whirlwind mess. ene I'm not exactly sure if I like this, since I put in some random rushed stuff in, but... meh, I can't think of anything else anymore. My brain is fried from school and from all the plotbunnies D8**** But anyway, hope you all like this chapter ;w; Faves, follows, reviews, advice and suggestions are appreciated once again! I shall try updating before Christmas, and hopefully post up a RoXi Christmas one shot! :D**

**Anonymous review responses-**

**Straaaanger: Thank you! ^w^**

**... cough_Ihatemysummary_cough =w=**

* * *

**Memoirs of a Locket**

_"… And so, despite the fact that the semester is almost over, we have a new student joining our class. So without further ado, please enter the room and introduce yourself."_

_A door sliding open is heard, and all attention is shifted to the unfamiliar sight of a spiky-haired blonde with cobalt blue eyes studying the room almost expectantly. Soft gasps of shock and surprise were heard all over the enclosed space as whispers concerning the endless possibilities of this boy's identity and personality escalating quickly. Despite the fact that all eyes were still trained on him resulting to his nervousness, the blonde slowly walked over to the front as the teacher wrote down his name on the board. Once the teacher had finished, he looked around the room again, unable to find his voice and unknowing on what to say._

_He glanced at one side of the room and noticed a familiar, raven-haired girl looking at him encouragingly. She flashed him a determined look before a soft smile crept up her lips and gave him a thumbs up, as if silently telling him to keep going._

_Somehow, he had found his voice back after her silent cheer._

_"... Hello, my name is Roxas Strife. Um, thank you for having me," he introduced himself with a small smile on his face, and the room fell into eerie silence. He wanted to run, but he didn't since he knew he couldn't just leave like that. But all the blank, creepy looks were slightly scaring him. Had he done something wrong? He just said his name and a small greeting. Maybe something was on his face?_

_"Er... Um..." As he was about to say something, an excited squeal is heard... before the blonde found himself surrounded by squeamish girls._

_Staying on her seat with a mixed look of amusement and shock on her face, all Xion could at the sight do was facepalm._

* * *

Expectations. Give me one reason why that word is needed. In life, we're supposed to live, so we're not made to expect the unexpected, and instead infer what could possibly happen next. I've always had that in my head as a stupid but somewhat useful motto, but I moreover treat it as a survivalist rule. And ever since I've been thinking through every situation, I am almost always prepared for certain events since... Well, I'm just awesome like that.

And there's also the fact that Yuffie and Kairi are always jumping on me. But that's something entirely different.

I thought I'd always be ready for any kind of situation when it came to surprises, but I've overestimated myself since my trained ability of foresight was useless to have not foreseen the attacking fangirls rushing to Roxas. The poor guy could barely even say a thing as they started asking him a chorus of questions, touching him in just about everywhere they could. (No pervy thoughts here please.) I would have helped him but hey, how rare can you find a classroom with funny fangirl mayhem?

Sighing inwardly at my random jumble of thoughts, I picked my bag up from my chair the moment I heard the school bell ring and looked over at Roxas's chair. Even though he was at the far right at the room, I could easily tell that he was still flustered and nervous from this morning. Now I really do feel bad for him. Those fangirls are still ogling at him even though all the commotion's died down.

"… Hey, Roxas!" For some reason, I felt a smile creeping up my face as I called his name, and felt it grow wider when he looked over at me and returned the gesture. I wonder why I always feel fluffy inside whenever he looked at me. "You want to go eat lunch with me and my friends?"

His face practically glowed as his own smile grew wider. Was that a yes? "Well, sure-"

"Roxas ~!" … And the all-too familiar of reality (cough_fangirls_cough) slapped me right in the face as a crowd of girls carried Roxas up and out of the door. Did all that really… just happen in five seconds?

* * *

"Earth to Xion? If you want to drill holes on all those girls' heads, staring usually doesn't work, you know."

"… Hn? What?" Snapping out of my reverie, I blinked a few times before realizing that Kairi, along with Hayner, Pence and Olette, were staring at me intently. Um, stalker-ish much? "Sorry, did someone say something?"

As if expecting this reply, Hayner smirked cockily. Damn his smug looks. "Looks like someone's loving their dreamy boy, huh?" That... sounded severely stupid. And sad.

"Um, Hayner," Olette started out with a look that bluntly said 'you're stupid.' "I think it's supposed to be _'dreaming about lover boy,'_ not the other way around."

"Well it's been Hayner-styled. Problem?"

"Guys," I said, cutting in their conversation before they could fight. They both looked at me with blank expressions, making me facepalm mentally at how they're sometimes so easily distracted. Did I really make friends with these two? They're practically incompatible! "Shut up and eat. Besides, I was not staring."

"Oh yes you were!" Both Kairi and Olette practically yelled in my ear, making me fall over. Ow, that hurt! Wait, why are they looming over me? And why do they have the _'fangirl glint'_ in their eyes? Oh right, I forgot, they're both saps for romance.

"You had this blank, dopey, daydream-y look on your face!"

"And you so can't deny that at all! We have evidence!"

"Psh, yeah right. Where is this _'evidence'_?" I challenged with a smirk, standing up and brushing the dust off my uniform with my hands. I bet they're bluffing. I was just tired from class. I'm pretty sure I wasn't staring at the ever growing crowd at Roxas's table.

Both redhead and brunette smiled and nodded at each other with innocent grins. Um, was this supposed to happen? "Well, this is enough." Kairi latched out a camera from out of nowhere and handed it to me. Then I saw the picture. Wow, I really did have a dopey face. "You were staring right at Roxas when you made that expression, sis."

My face is now red like a tomato, but I still deny it. No way would I be staring at someone I've just met.

But...

_Click_

"Awesome! Two pictures in a row!"

That's it. Get ready folks! The fuse is about to blow! "Would you just-"

"Xion!"

Fuse has died down. Program Brain has stopped working and currently restarting. Bing! Server is back up! And I was so close to having an excuse on wringing necks too.

Roxas is running up to my table, his face holding a happy grin as he rushed over to my side. "Sorry, I really did want to eat lunch with you but... yeah, I'm pretty sure you already know."

"Yup, and all I can say is that... you're one unlucky sap." He chuckled lightly and took a seat right beside me, wiping away beads of sweat that formed on his forehead. "So how's your day been so far here?"

"Pretty much alright. Sora and Riku are awesome to hang with, but Sora's-"

"A little hyper? Yeah, we all know that. _Especially_ Kairi here." I nudged my redhead as the red on her cheeks turned probably 50 shades darker. "So um, what brings you here Roxas?"

Roxas shrugged as he stood right behind me, hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to get away from the attention for a few minutes. Fangirls are... unbearable," the blonde replied as he looked back at the ever crowded table. "Sora and Riku are taking over for a sec so I could come over. Riku doesn't seem to be enjoying himself though. Sora's just being a goofy Mexican." As if on cue, a familiar voice yelled out, "Ole! Wild fangirls!" followed by a chorus of squeals. Overly attached girlfriend spawns are scary.

Roxas then sighed after hearing that out-of-place cry. "Wow, already? Man." I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged before standing up and starting walking away. "That was a signal. Means that they noticed I'm gone. Kay, see you later Xi!"

"Bye..." I muttered to myself, since he was already beyond hearing distance, and only did a slight wave. Was that really it? That was way too short. I really wanted to get to know him better. I don't know why, but I just... have tons of mixed feelings whenever I look at him.

Suddenly, a familiar click resonated in my ear, and I immediately turn to Kairi and Olette, the accursed camera still held in Kairi's hand. "Picture number two: the nostalgic smile!" Kairi announced triumphantly as she waved the camera around. My face turning red, I snatched the camera away from her hand and studied the picture. Darn it, whose camera is this even from anyway?

I immediately sense an oncoming urge to just hide in the dark corners of my locker, but before I do so, I unconsciously glanced at Pence who was whistling and looking away. Oh, right. Now wasn't this obvious? I glared at him while crossing my arms, pouting as I did so. "Pence! Never give the girls cameras! They take weird, stalker-ish shots you know!"

"I'm sorry! They gave me their shares of sea salt ice cream!" he said in his defense, holding out two blue bars that came out of nowhere (as usual). Before I could reply back, a familiar figure swooped in stealing the bar at Pence's right hand and eating it in one bite. "Sweet. Ice cream for me. Or should I salty? Meh, whatever."

"Vanitas! My sea salt! Noooo!" has stopped working.

"That's what you get for giving them the camera!" Karma is sweet, though I do think it's unfair that Vanitas has ice cream and I don't. Boo.

"Hm? What camera?" Before I can even process, Vanitas has already taken the square piece of technology and looked at the first photo that showed up on the screen. "Wow, nice shot of you looking like an idiot. I'm kind of regretting that I stole the kid's ice cream now."

"And she had that 'idiot look' while she was staring at the new kid," Kairi suddenly spoke up with an innocent, playful smile but... was that distaste in her eyes? Kairi and Vanitas never did get along well for some reason, and whenever they fought... well, I'll get to that later.

For once, Vanitas was silent, his eyes downcast on his ice cream while his body was very much frozen in place. Moments pass, and he sat down on the available spot beside me, muttering a disdainful "Okay" under his breath. Kairi then had a satisfied look on her face and continued eating her lunch while talking with Hayner, Olette and Pence. Occasionally, she'd turn and ask me something and would disregard Vanitas. Sometimes she'd only take a small glance at him with a blank expression, and I remember Vanitas glaring at her when I looked at him.

Well this sure was real awkward.

* * *

Okay okay, calm down Xion. It's still coming. It may seem like it's faster than the speed of light, but you know that it's just an illusion and it's actually slow enough for you to hit it with one swift blow.

Ignoring the sweat dripping down on my face and my nervousness, I position myself properly for me to get a good shot. Everything seems to have stopped in time, and my vision is slightly hazy, but I know it's coming. I closed my eyes, just for one teensy moment and...

I quickly brought my arm up as soon as I know it's near enough.

_Thud_

I opened my eyes, seeing if I actually hit the freaking volleyball, but there it is, rolling innocently on the ground away from my grasp. My face became red from embarrassment as I went over and picked it up. "And I thought volleyball was real easy..."

"Well, it isn't. But your epic fails seem easier." Kairi said, walking over to my side of the net with her auburn hair tied into a messy but manageable ponytail. "I know gym is hard for you but you got to do your best! Our Leonhart and Kisaragi ancestors are looking down on us, encouraging us to-"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" I laughed, cutting her off abruptly from finishing her all-too grand speech that I've already heard countless of times before. What exactly is Yuffie teaching her anyway. "I am trying. I just don't have you and Mom's ninja skills." But I am pretty good with a gunblade, even though I don't know how it could be useful h my future endeavors, but nevertheless, thank you, Dad!

"Well, suit yourself," Kairi sighed while shaking her head. "By the way, you can't hit balls with your eyes closed." Before I could reply, she's already left me and going over to Selphie, since both of them were practically inseparable best friends when it came to just about everything. What, you're always practicing with your best friend but not your twin sister? I sighed before I looked around for someone to partner up with, but everyone's too caught up in their own little cliques. Or they were drooling over the guys that played basketball at the other side of the gymnasium. Darn, I wish Olette had the same classes with me, then life would have been so much better.

'I guess I'll be practicing by myself,' was what I thought at first, but then it doesn't take me long to realize that I'm too distracted to do so. After the next few minutes passed, I found myself wondering about my own sister. She's pretty much like Sora. Happy-go-lucky, tendencies of random outbursts, carefree, but the few things that set them apart was Kairi's rarely shown perceptiveness, the fact that she had a conscience and her obviously passionate hatred for Vanitas, and I'm pretty sure the other party's feeling is mutual. This makes me wonder why or how they began to hate each other in the first place.

Come to think of it, when did they even first meet?

"... Xion! Snap out of it and watch out!" A frantic order then sliced through my thoughts and I'm quickly woken up from my daze. But before I can even analyze anything, all I see now is black.

* * *

_"Here! Have this!"_

_"... Um, what's the seashell for?"_

_"No reason! Just wanted you to have it! But sure you keep it safe, alright?"_

_"Of course I will. Anything for my best friend!"_

_"Thank you. You're my best friend too!"_

_"Heh, no problem at all!"_

* * *

You know that crappy feeling you get whenever you've just woken up and suddenly forget what you dreamt about, and what's worse is that you know that it was a good dream?

Well, I wasn't feeling like that.

I felt ten times more than that crappiness.

I stared up at the ceiling with an angry pout on my face, trying my best to remember whatever the heck I had just dreamt about. Why are brains such douchebags? My own mind never lets me remember the important stuff so I'm stuck with stupid thoughts. I seriously hated it whenever stuff like these happened.

I'm so caught up with my annoyance that I don't even notice my headache. And when I finally do, it struck my mind like a sudden stab. Great, what exactly did I get myself into?

"Oh... You're awake. Does it hurt anywhere?" And why do cliche moments keep happening to me? I turned around to find... well, Roxas of course. A worried look was on his expression, and I tried my best to hide the pain. What? I don't like it when people worry, especially if it's because of me.

"It's fine, just a slight headache." I mustered up an easy-going smile and sat up, ignoring the pain once more as I rubbed my head. "That was... something. What happened to me anyway?"

Roxas sighed and instinctively ran a hand through his golden spikes. Weee... Look at them swaaaay... "Well, I'm pretty sure you know that the court's split up, one side being the girls' and the other is us guys'." I nodded with my nose wrinkling from dissatisfaction. I've been suffering in that gym since forever. Why would I not know that? "A guy called Tidus started to goof around with his basketball, throwing it around at random people and expecting them to catch it. Then something went wrong, and he sort of... well, you should know it now."

How typical. Sir Tidus, I swear I'll get Selphie to control you someday.

"Then... how long was I out?" I asked after a few silent moments, twiddling with my thumbs as I did so. Roxas scratched the back of his head and did a half smile. Resist. Taking. A picture. Xion. Why does every girl have a fangirl side? "Technically, you haven't been out that long actually. I thought you'd come to in a few minutes or so."

So I'm all good? No traumas? Concussions? Anything other than this stupid headache? I sighed in relief and took the cup of water that Roxas offered me and took one sip at a time. "So how long have I been out exactly?"

"Three hours, fourteen minutes and five seconds."

I gagged as I almost choked on water. What in the name of Kingdom Hearts? "I thought you said that I'd only be out for a few minutes?"

"Well, that's what I thought. The nurse, on the other hand, said so differently." Roxas calmly chuckled and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You did have me worried though, so I ditched the rest of the classes to look after you."

"Y-You did?" I'm really not sure if I should be grateful or not. He missed out on some lessons, and it's only been his first day. "I... you shouldn't have done that."

"And why not?" Roxas smiled playfully, ruffling my hair as he did so. Do. Not. Blush. "It's a guy's duty to look after the women, or something like that. Besides, I didn't mind."

I pouted and crossed my arms. "Women aren't that weak you know..." I whispered quietly before adding in quickly, "But thanks a lot. It means a lot to me."

"No problem..." he replied back with a flustered expression on his face, looking away from me for the first time the whole time we were here. Silence loomed over us for a few minutes, and I knew it was getting pretty awkward fast. C'mon Xion! Say something! Silence is not necessary!

I coughed once. His attention is then quickly diverted to me, and I started to play with a few strands of my hair. "Well, you... want to go eat some ice cream?"

Roxas has to blink a couple of times since I just asked one of the most odd questions in the whole world. What kind of person would get ice cream after she just got hit by a basketball? Me. "Sure but... are you really okay? Nothing hurts right? And your headache isn't much of a pain right? If it is, and we're actually going outside, I don't want you to-"

"Get hurt? Nah, impossible," I cut him off abruptly, surprised at how much of a worrywart he was. "First of all, I'm feeling fine, really. Second, I'm pretty sure no one's a murderer or something here at Twilight Town. I mean sure a few bullies, but nothing too serious."

Roxas studied my expression, and I'm somehow able to maintain a straight face. I really didn't want him to worry about something stupid. Soon enough, he smiled at me and offered his hand. "Fine, just make sure I don't have to carry you around if you ever do pass out."

Ice cream. I love it so much. I'm already so excited that I tried to keep down the urge to jump around like a kangaroo because of my stupid headache.

Wait, I had a headache right? Weird. It's all gone now...


End file.
